


Steve Rogers:secret troll

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Series: The making of a (post Age of Ultron) Avengers family [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming Out, Dom Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jerk Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Steve Rogers Swears, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers tells terrible jokes, Sub Steve Rogers, Transformative Works Welcome, Troll Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: Steve is a massive troll, and shows Bucky off
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: The making of a (post Age of Ultron) Avengers family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Steve Rogers:secret troll

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m so sorry that it’s been so long, I got hit by writer’s block, then had to get used to working at a new job, so I didn’t do much for this series. I did post some other stuff though, including a new series, so check them out if you have the time!
> 
> Warning for some... intense making out. It doesn’t get to smut, but this is the most intense smut-like writing I’ve ever done, so please give me constructive criticism!

Steve was cozy, Bucky curled around his back, arms wrapped around his chest. They were wrapped up in blankets in Steve’s room in the Avengers tower, the full moon shining into the large windows.

“What’chu thinking about?” Bucky asked quietly, “I can see you thinking.”

“I was just thinking,” Steve said, “that if Tony saw us like this, he’d probably have a heart attack.”

“Why?” Bucky asked, “I know he didn’t exactly like me but...”

“It’s not that,” Steve said. “Or at least, it’s not only that. Tony is the person that... most expects Captain America. Sam knows me better than anyone but you, Natasha is usually good at looking past assumptions, and I’m not around Clint, Bruce or Thor enough to form an opinion either way. Apparently though, Howard talked about me all the time, spent a lot of time searching for what he thought would be my body.”

“But...” Bucky said, holding Steve tighter than usual. “He made us high-tech equipment, we met up with him a few other times, wasn’t that it?”

“Just about, yeah,” Steve said. “We didn’t talk to him a lot, and it was usually about our equipment when we did. Maybe some small talk.”

“Why then?” Bucky asked, “why did he talk about you so much?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said. “But I do know, that because of how often he talked about me, Tony expects to see Captain America all the time. He sees the perfect, always honourable, virgin until marriage, comic book Captain America. I figured it out pretty quickly, realized that everyone, but especially Tony, would only see Captain America, so I just... kept the Captain America outfit on.”

“Really Steve?” Bucky chided, “so no one sees that little shit of a punk that I know and love?”

“Sam knows a bit,” Steve said. “But... I want to show the others now. It’s always been easier to be myself around you.”

“Me too,” Bucky said softly. “I don’t have to pretend to not be dangerous around you, because I know that you think I’m good and... if I do go crazy, you can take it.”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “It’s nice to know that you see and love my dark side too, and that I don’t have to worry about breaking someone for once.”

They lay there for a few more minutes, luxuriating in their nest of blankets, and the warmth of each other. It may be a bit hot, but they had both been cold for far too long to complain about it.

“How would you show them?” Bucky asked eventually.

“I was thinking,” Steve said cautiously. “That we could have Tony walk in on us kissing.”

“That makes sense,” Bucky said, “but why do I have a feeling that there’s more to it than that?”

“There is,” Steve said. “I’m pretty sure that Tony is attracted to me physically and... I really want to see his face when he finds us making out.”

“You’re such a punk,” Bucky said affectionately. “But... if you’re want to make out in front of him... we’re gonna have to plan it to a certain extent.”

Steve turned over so he was facing Bucky and said, ”it’s ok if you don’t want to do it. I really don’t want to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do. I can do it a different way.”

“It’s not...” Bucky said carefully, “it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you doll. I just feel like it wouldn’t turn out well if we did it a certain way.”

“If I was in charge,” Steve said. “You think it would turn out better if you were in charge.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said looking relieved. “But I don’t want the team to think that you’re weak, I know you’re thinking about it.”

Steve thought for a moment and said, “not... exactly. The world is more accepting of that now. I... I don’t think that they’ll care, and even if they do care, it’s not like they can do anything. It’s legal now, and Captain America is a very important part of the team.”

“You definitely prepared a good argument for that,” Bucky said.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Pre-serum me definitely wouldn’t have agreed to that, but the last thing I want is to make you do something you don’t want to. What are your limits though?”

“Making a plan Stevie?” Bucky said, voice dropping, and getting gravely, “why don’t we find out babydoll, get some practice in?”

Steve’s eyes widened, feeling a sudden jolt of arousal, and he laughed softly, “well looks like you’re the one with the plan then Buck. But seriously, how can I make this more comfortable for you?”

“I... don’t grab me,” Bucky said, thinking. “I’m gonna need to be on top. Anything else, well... I guess we’ll find out.”

“We can start slow,” Steve said, rolling onto his back, and laying his hands out on the pillows beside him. “Why don’t we start with this.”

Bucky inhaled quickly, pupils blown, and placed himself over Steve, hands on his wrists, pinning them to the pillow. Steve exhaled heavily, feeling the weight of Bucky just barely above him. He tried to yank his arms out of Bucky’s hands, jerking against the tightening grip.

“Steve?” Bucky said cautiously, “what... are you ok?”

Steve relaxed into the mattress, feeling calmer. “I’m fine Bucky,” he said, starting to blush. “I just... it’s nice to know that I can fight it, that I don’t have to be too careful.”

“So you’re ok with it?” Bucky asked, “you aren’t trying to get away?”

“No,” Steve said, “if I want to get out I promise that I’ll tell you to stop, I’ll be fine though.”

Bucky looked over him carefully, but leaned forwards to kiss him, in obvious agreement. The kiss started slow, but quickly got faster and harder, with more teeth, and more use of tongues. It was incredible.

The only kisses that they had exchanged since Bucky had come back were quick pecks. Nice, but nothing like this. Occasionally Steve would jerk against Bucky’s hold, feeling the bite of Bucky’s hands in his skin, holding him down, holding him close. As long as Bucky kept him under control like this, he couldn’t mess up, couldn’t trigger him. He got hard very quickly, dissolving into the kiss until he was mindlessly grinding against the air.

Then Bucky pulled away, Steve’s mouth feeling empty with the sudden departure of Bucky’s tongue.

“Stop,” Bucky said roughly. Steve froze, putting all his focus on obeying Bucky, being as still as possible. “We aren’t going to have sex,” Bucky said, pulling himself off Steve and heading for the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Steve lay there for a while, mind still pleasantly fuzzy, but was jolted out of his daze by the shower starting. He had started to go sweet (as Bucky called it) he realized. He hadn’t gotten very far, but it was still dizzying, and when he got up, he realized that he was impossibly hard. He hobbled to the other bathroom, determined to pull himself off in the shower, just in case.

Once they had both made to to the bed again, Bucky spooning him, and both smelling heavily of sex, it was slightly awkward. They hadn’t had hard ons that they hadn’t taken care of together since before they got together, when they were apart, and a few times during the war.

“Was it ok?” Steve asked into the quiet, “I mean... did it trigger you or...” he tried not to think of why Bucky might be triggered by that, but Bucky replied.

“No it didn’t trigger me, you did so good. I just... if I hadn’t stopped then, I might not have stopped at all. It was going so good that I didn’t want to risk it, and if just kissing was so overwhelming...”

“It wasn’t exactly just kissing,” Steve said, loose with the relief that he hadn’t triggered Bucky. “But I understand, I promise that we don’t have to do anything along those lines unless you tell me that you’re ready for it.”

“Thank you Stevie,” Bucky said, placing a soft kiss on the back of Steve’s neck. “I don’t know how I deserve you. We’d better get to sleep if you still want to go through with your plan though.”

+-+

Tony was fascinated. Sam Wilson, owner of the last pair of (now broken) exo-7 Falcon wings had come over. Mostly to see Steve, (of course) but maybe he could convince him to get a look at the remains of the wings, see what could be improved on.

He had Friday send a message to Steve, that Sam was waiting in the common room, as Sam was introduced to the people in the room, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, and Wanda. Then he sat Sam down on a chair, and brought up the specs of the wingpack . He had only just begun grilling him on how the wingpack had responded, if any glitches had occurred, when the elevator dinged, Steve and Bucky strolling out.

“Sam!” Steve said, beaming. “It’s so good to see you!”

Sam strolled across the room, giving Steve a hug. “Good to see you man, and nice to see Barnes while he isn’t brainwashed and breaking something of mine!”

“Sorry,” Bucky said, “but please call me Bucky.”

“Bucky then,” Sam said. “You owe me for my car, my wings will probably get fixed by Tony Stark, so that’s more of a high than a low, but my car on the other hand...”

“Lucky for you, I have a ton of money that I stole from Hydra, I can give you some.”

“Oh,” Sam said. “I mean, if you really want to, I definitely won’t complain.”

“What,” Tony said, “Mr. perfect here isn’t nagging about the unethicalness of stealing?”

Natasha looked amused, and Steve and Bucky looked at each other significantly.

“Nazis,” Steve said. “Literal Nazis. Anyway, we were going to grab something from the kitchen, does anybody want anything?”

“A whiskey,” Tony said jokingly. “I need one to survive this much geriatric PDA.”

“Alright,” Steve said with a small grin, “anyone else?”

No one else wanted anything, so they disappeared into the kitchen together.

“You’re definitely going to need that whiskey,” Sam said with a grin.

“Why?”

“Well,” Sam said, “Steve had his “I’m being a troll” face on. This is going to be interesting.”

“Whatever,” Tony said, annoyed that he was keeping a secret. “I’m going to see what’s taking them so long.”

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He turned the corner to find... Steve. Pressed against the counter, moaning into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky holding Steve’s hands above his head, trapped against the cupboards.

All he could do was gape, staring at the stunning picture they made together. Bucky groaned lowly, pulling away from Steve, who looked rumpled and pleased.

“Really Stark,” Bucky said. “You really need to watch us?”

“Wha...” Tony said, blurting out the first thought in his head. “But wasn’t Steve dating Peggy?”

Steve grinned as they walked into the living area, but before he could say anything, Bucky said “Stevie, if you say one stupid joke, you’ll regret it, I swear...”

But Steve continued anyway, “it’s stars _and_ stripes Tony, not stars _or_ stripes.” Tony dropped onto the couch, stunned at the implication. Was Steve bi? How was that even possible? He flopped down on his chair, as they snuggled up on the couch together.

“Wow,” Sam said. “Good job coming out, but that was even worse than the joke you came out to me with!”

“You knew?” Natasha asked, “and what was that previous worst joke?”

“Well,” Sam said, leaning forwards with a grin. “To preface this, Steve is a habitual troll, probably the king of all trolls.

So we were preparing to find Bucky, we had no clue wether he would be dangerous or not-sorry Bucky.”

“No problem,” Bucky said. “I’m just glad that there was someone to make sure that he didn’t do anything too stupid.”

“Thanks,” Sam said. “But anyway, I said something about Steve needing to be thinking straight if we were going to find him and Steve said... something like, most of the time when I found him before, I definitely wasn’t thinking straight. For a solid fifteen seconds I was like, ok he cares for him a lot, but at least he knows he’s compromised.

Then I realized that the tone of voice he had used was weird, I turned around, and the look on his face... I figured out pretty quick that they had been together.”

Bucky laughed, “that’s definitely a Steve thing to do, he’s always had a penchant for terrible jokes!” But he said, turning to Steve, “I told you that you’d regret telling such terrible fucking jokes, I definitely won’t be doing the dishes tonight.”

“Aw Bucky,” Steve said, pouting. “But you promised!”

“I didn’t promise nothing punk,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Wait,” Tony said, “no warning for language?”

Steve grinned, a look that Tony was starting to dread, and said, “we were in the fucking army Tony, of course we fucking swore!”

Tony couldn’t help but gape as Bucky held his hand out for a high five, which Steve took, then said “language?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, blushing slightly. “During the Ultron battle, things were so FUBAR’d that it reminded me of being on camera with the Howlies.”

Bucky laughed, “didn’t they used to make fun of you for being so polite on camera, when on the field, you swore the most of anyone?”

“Yeah,” Steve said with a grin. “They used to tease me for it all the time.”

“When did you get together?” Wanda asked, “you’ve obviously been together for a long time.”

“I think it was... the winter of thirty four, right Steve?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Can’t remember the date ‘cause I was pretty sick and out of it, and you were pretty out of it too ‘cause of how much work you had been doing, but it was somewhere around the week before Christmas.”

“So you’ve been together for almost eighty-four years?” Thor boomed, “that is quite the accomplishment for midguardians!”

“The seventy or so years in the ice shouldn’t count though,” Bruce said. “They technically weren’t together then.”

“I count it,” Steve said, “it’s not like we... broke up before we got frozen. I’d say it counts.”

“Did anyone else know?” Natasha asked.

“A few,” Steve said. “It was dangerous to tell people, you could be thrown into jail at the very least, but a few people did find out.”

“Didn’t we get thrown out when my parents found out?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said sadly. “It was a few months after my ma died, I came to live with your family, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, we were already saving up for a place of our own, and they didn’t really tell anyone about us so...” he shrugged.

“The Howlies reacted better though, they even called us ma and pa sometimes!”

“Who was ma and who was pa?” Wanda asked with a thoughtful look.

Steve laughed, “Bucky was ma ‘cause of how much he fussed over us all, so I was pa.”

Sam said, “if even half of your stories were true, I can definitely see that!”

“But they didn’t care that you were a couple?” Bruce asked.

“No” steve said, “they didn’t care, they even threw us a wedding in an abandoned church in France.”

“We flipped a coin for who would walk down the aisle,” Bucky said quietly. “Peggy gave you away.”

“You bawled your eyes out,” Steve said with a small smile.

“Like you didn’t,” Bucky said back, their eyes only on each other.

“What are the chances,” Sam said.

“What?” Steve replied, turning to look at Sam.

“What are the chances that it would be you two,” Sam said. “I mean, you two were a couple, are both part of an incredibly tiny amount of people that got the serum, both spent years of your lives frozen, and you both happen to end up in the same century? Not even mentioning that mood music you told me about Steve, that is soulmate shit right there!”

“Mood music?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “When Bucky was being controlled, he tried to kill Fury, who holed up in my apartment once he failed. He put on a record to warn me that someone was in my apartment, a song from just after the war about someone coming home after the war called it’s been a long, long time. Next thing I know, I’m chasing after the Winter Soldier.”

“Your kidding,” Natasha said, “there’s no way that you’re telling the truth.”

“I swear,” Steve said, you can probably ask Fury if you want to.”

“Why didn’t my father care that you were gay,” Tony burst in, angry that Steve was an exception like always. “If he was at your “wedding” then why would he not hate you. He hated that I liked guys, hated that I wouldn’t stop having sex with guys.”

“He didn’t know,” Steve said, looking at him. “We didn’t see him very often. He made and improved a lot of out gear, would sometimes have a drink with us, even exchanged Christmas gifts with us once, but we never knew each other well. We were friendly acquaintances at best. He never knew that we were together because I had a gut feeling that he wouldn’t react very well, and ever since the serum, my gut feelings had only gotten more accurate. We were always extra careful about making sure that no one noticed around him, so that and the comics must have convinced him of our perfection.”

“Oh,” Tony said. “From everything he said, I thought that he knew everything about you, that you were the best of buds.”

“He wasn’t,” Steve said softly. “He definitely didn’t know everything about us either.”

“I’m gonna go now,” Tony said, tears coming to his eyes. “I’m going to start working on Sam’s wings, just got an idea for making it more fuel efficient, ciao!”

He got up quickly, hiding his tears by taking a big gulp of whiskey, and heading to the elevator. Pepper should be done with her conference call soon, he thought, so he headed up to the penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I get through all the things I have planned, Steve and Tony will be friends, but quite a few things have to happen first. They will not be enemies forever! They’re both kind of jerks right now, but we find out some more info about why! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
